The First 7 Minutes: an interpretation
by The Anonymous Anon
Summary: Two possibilities of what could have happened between 'Arlene' and Skipper after the T-rated '7 Minutes of Pure Hell'. You should read that first. Some sexual content in chapter three.
1. Chapter 1

**I like it when I don't know exactly what happens after an open-ended fic. This is just one possibility of what may have happened just after 7 Minutes of Pure Hell. I recommend you read that first for context, if you haven't already. It isn't very long.**

**The next two chapters are two unrelated possibilities of what follows.**

Marlene shuddered as the bleached fur on the back her neck was gently preened by Skipper's beak. Her gag prevented her from speaking, but if she could, she would object to it. Skipper hummed appreciatively to her movements.

After a few more moments he said, his breath rustling her white fur, "Arlene... I've wanted some time alone with you since we first met."

Marlene squirmed and shook her head, panicking now. She knew what was coming. Skipper laughed...


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not that type of penguin, baby." Still chuckling, Skipper moved around her so she could see him more clearly. "I'm one of the good guys, 'kay?" He leant down once more, flippers again on her knees, and smiled at her. "Given the chance, I'd have wined and dined you, possibly... but I didn't want to come across like that. I did, though, didn't I? Hmm?" His eyes were bright with amusement.

Marlene glared at him and attempted to move away from him. Her restraints prevented her from moving an inch, but Skipper saw what she was attempting to do and backed away.

"Okay, my little mink, but you really had it coming. That gleaming fur of yours, and those eyes..." He chuckled again, eyes roving across her white-bleached form, coming to rest on hers. "And you can't complain too much... I did see you checking yourself out in Marlene's mirror..." After a long pause, he sighed. His smile faded. "I know Marlene will be dead by now. There's no hope of ever getting her back, is there?"

Their eyes met again and Marlene was startled to see loss and sadness in his. Did she really mean that much to him?

"I know she's gone. You'll have killed her... or else, paid somebody to do it for you. I know your type." He looked away and was silent for a minute. "I loved her too, did you know that?"

Marlene was stunned.

Nodding, Skipper bent lower so their faces were level. "You took her away from me." His voice was deadpan. The gleam in his eyes was accusatory behind the clear torture he, himself, was going through.

She shook her head, hard. If she could speak she wouldn't know what to say.

"Tell it to me straight. Is she dead?"

Marlene continued shaking her head, her eyes pleading with him, begging him to understand. He stood staring absently at her for another few minutes. Suddenly he slapped her, sending her reeling.

"Lying bitch." Skipper moved around her again, this time with a more aggressive motive. Marlene cringed, but before he could do anything else, the other three penguins burst in. Private was covering his eyes like he expected to see her in pieces. "It's only been four minutes!" Skipper snarled at his men.

"Skipper!" panted Kowalski. "Don't touch her!"

"Why not?"

"Because... my test results... oh, why hadn't I seen it sooner?" He swallowed. "She's been telling the truth. Arlene _is_ Marlene. Her fur _was_ bleached."

Skipper glanced at her. Before she could catch his eye he turned away. "Untie her."

"Can I look yet?" whimpered Private. Marlene's ropes were cut and her gag was removed. "What happened to her, Skipper?"

"That's classified... but nothing physical." Private sighed in relief and hurried over to hug Marlene.

Finding her voice, she said, "You came just in time, Kowalski." She heard Skipper mutter something to himself. She didn't look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper continued his work on the back of her neck while his flippers rubbed her shoulders. She struggled against him, unintentionally spurring him on. He moved his flippers down the white-bleached body and came to a rest at her hips. His beak nipped her skin through her fur.

"Arlene," he murmured again. "Such a beautiful form... it's a shame you happen to homicidal..."

She kicked and pulled but the ropes held her still for Skipper to touch and grope her. She couldn't get away.

"There's no point torturing you for info... she's dead... and I will punish you for that." He nipped her again, relishing in her reaction. "But what to do with a mammal?"

He moved around her and placed his flippers on her thighs, gently forcing them apart, so that she was exposed to him. Tears welled in her eyes from her helplessness and fear combined.

Skipper rubbed her thighs and smiled. "Oh, Arlene, you didn't really expect me to let you get away with murder, did you? And your punishment won't just be the torture. A girl like you, you'll be used to pain, am I right?" He looked up at her eyes. She was too scared to shake her head. "No, pain won't be that much of a problem. You won't crack. So why don't I just take my chance to enjoy myself down here? I'm that type of penguin. Besides, it's not like I can possibly ever see anything like this again, now that you've killed the one other mammalian female I would do things to, given the chance."

He resumed inspection of her vaginal area with interest. Every so often, he would turn his head slightly and nip at her thighs, or tilt his head up to nip her belly. He just smiled lustfully when she shivered or squirmed.

"Arlene..."

She whimpered almost silently through her gag but he didn't respond. After a while he touched her in her most delicate and private area with the tip of his flipper. She couldn't take it any more. She burst into tears, startling Skipper out of his mesmerisation. He straightened up and looked her in the eyes.

"Now, listen here... I don't know what you're trying to pull..." he grabbed her shoulders threateningly. Marlene cringed, but before he could do anything else, the other three penguins burst in. Private was covering his eyes like he expected to see her in pieces. "It's only been four minutes!" Skipper snarled at his men.

"Skipper!" panted Kowalski. "Don't touch her!"

"Why not?"

"Because... my test results... oh, why hadn't I seen it sooner?" He swallowed. "She's been telling the truth. Arlene _is_ Marlene. Her fur _was_ bleached."

Skipper glanced at her. Before she could catch his eye he turned away. "Untie her."

"Can I look yet?" whimpered Private. Marlene's ropes were cut and her gag was removed. "What happened to her, Skipper?"

"That's classified... but nothing much." Private sighed in relief and hurried over to hug Marlene.

Finding her voice, she said, "Lucky you figured it out, Kowalski." She heard Skipper mutter something to himself as she wiped her tears away. She didn't look at him.


End file.
